The present invention relates to fluorinated products, and more particularly, it relates to reacting aldehydes with fluorinated thiols and the products so obtained.
Fluorinated thiols having the formula: EQU R.sub.F --C.sub.2 H.sub.4 --SH (I)
wherein R.sub.F is a straight or branched perfluorinated chain, C.sub.n F.sub.2n+1, n being a number from one to 20, are known. These products are useful in particular as intermediates in the manufacture of surfactants or of products imparting hydrophobic and lipophobic properties to the substrates to which they are applied.
The reaction of thiols (I) with aldehydes or ketones has already been described in various patents. Thus, European patent No. 85,655 describes the preparation of aromatic thioacetals by reaction with an aromatic aldehyde or ketone according to the equation: ##STR2##
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,915 and European patent No. 73,732, other thioacetals are obtained from carboxyketones, such as 4-oxopentanoic acid or from carboxyaldehydes, such as glyoxylic acid, according to the equations: ##STR3##